Mohammad Khatami/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Gerhard Schröder - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder, right, and Iranian President Mohammad Khatami talk to journalists at the Chancellery in Berlin, Monday, July 10, 2000. Khatami faced protests in the streets and hard talks on human rights with Germany's chancellor as he began a visit Monday intended to help revive ties with Western Europe.(AP Photo/Roberto Pfeil) Angela Merkel - Sin imagen.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami (R) talks to Angela Merkel (L), chairwomen of the German Christian Democratic Party CDU during a meeting in Berlin Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Mohammad Jatamí.jpg| Président Mohammad Khatami, Président Jacques Chirac-Palais de l'Élysée Seyyed Mohammad Sadegh Kharrazi Flick Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami and Pope John Paul II have held a historic meeting at the Vatican. BBC Benedicto XVI - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI shakes hands with former Iranian President Mohammad Khatami during a private meeting at the Vatican, May 4, 2007. REUTERS/Osservatore Romano/Pool España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Mohammad Jatamí.jpg| President Mohammad Khatami shares a laugh with King Juan Carlos of Spain during welcoming ceremonies at the Pardo Palace near Madrid Monday, Oct 28, 2002. Khatami began a three-day visit to Spain Monday. (AP Photo/Santiago Lyon) José María Aznar - Mohammad Jatamí.jpg| José María Aznar y Mohamed Jatamí en 2002. RICARDO GUTIÉRREZ José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Rodríguez Zapatero (izq.), Arthur Shneie (c.) y Mohamed Jatami. | EFE Italia * Ver Mohammad Khatami - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami and his Italian counterpart Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. (Reuters) Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Sig. Mohammad Khatami, Presidente della Repubblica Islamica dell'Iran. carloazegliociampi.it Giulio Andreotti - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| 3 de mayo de 2007, el ex presidente iraní Mohammad Khatami (i), habla con el ex primer ministro italiano Giulio Andreotti en la Pontificia Universidad Gregoriana de Roma FOTO: AP Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| A su regreso de una visita a Irán, la primera realizada por un ministro de la Unión Europea durante casi un año, Dini dijo a la agencia de noticias Reuters que Khatami estaba tratando de cambiar la sociedad iraní, y que tenía el apoyo de la mayoría de su gente. Martes, 3 de marzo de 1998 Publicado a las 11:39 GMT . BBC Massimo D'Alema - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| Khatami's meeting with Italian premier Massimo D'Alema lasted about an hour and the two countries signed agreements on political, economic and cultural cooperation. AP Archive Mohammad Jatamí - Romano Prodi.jpg| Mohammad Khatami, former Iranian president, third from right, with other former leaders, from left, Jorge Sampaio of Portugal; Mary Robinson of Ireland; Kjell Magne Bondevik of Norway; Kofi Annan, who led the United Nations; and Romano Prodi of Italy. Credit Abedin Taherkenareh/European Pressphoto Agency Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Mohammad Jatamí - Vladímir Putin.jpg| THE GRAND KREMLIN PALACE, MOSCOW. President Putin with Iranian President Mohammad Khatami. Fuentes Categoría:Mohammad Khatami